1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of present invention relate to a liquid crystal display, and to a liquid crystal display capable of reducing deterioration of display quality.
2. Discussion of the Background
A conventional liquid crystal display includes two panel sheets with field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode, a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two panel sheets. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field, in the liquid crystal layer, by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes. The electric field determines the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, thus controlling polarization of incident light to display images. Transmittance of the liquid crystal display may be increased when the liquid crystal molecules are controlled.
Each pixel electrode of the liquid crystal display is connected to a switching element connected with signal lines such as a gate line and a data line. The switching element is a three-terminal element, such as a thin film transistor, and transfers a data voltage to the pixel electrode through an output terminal.
The pixel electrode and the common electrode that generate the electric field in the liquid crystal layer of the liquid crystal display may be provided in one display panel with the switching element. One of the pixel electrode and the common electrode of the liquid crystal display includes a plurality of branch electrodes. The other one of the pixel electrode and the common electrode may be formed in a plane shape. When the electric field is generated in the liquid crystal layer, alignment directions of the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are determined by a fringe field between the branch electrodes and the planar-shaped electrode.
In some cases, the liquid crystal display may also include a touch detecting function that may detect interaction with a user, in addition to a display function. A touch detecting sensor may be embedded in the liquid crystal display or attached to the display panel of the liquid crystal display. In the case of the liquid crystal display having the touch detecting function, when the user touches the display panel with a finger or a touch pen, pressure may be applied to the display panel.
When the pressure is applied to the display panel, the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules may be in a state of disorder. When the pressure is released, the liquid crystal molecules may not be restored to the original state, which influences the alignment of the adjacent liquid crystal molecules, and as a result, a display defect, such as a bruising, may occur.
In addition, to reduce a weight of the liquid crystal display, as display panels having a thin substrate, compact size, and high resolution, are generally desired by users, the display panel may be more vulnerable to the bruising due to external pressure.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.